The Xonic and Sails story part 3 & 4
by Meta Mania
Summary: The Lovable sky blue hedgehog and with his adopted brother Sails go on ANOTHER adventure
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Metropolis Zone

Xonic and Sails were up super early but for a good reason they need electricity to make their house work at all!

Xonic is your everyday anthropomorphic hedgehog that is Sky blue and he has a huge heart to protect his adopted brother and his friends (but mostly his adopted brother) but if Sails is taken away Xonic gets furious but looks keeps relatively calm but inside he is worried and mad and he goes at a blistering speed without a care in the world but not trying to hurt anyone in the process but Xonic is a 14 year old hedgehog and he has 4 spikes on his head and 3 spikes on his back with a tiny tail and Xonic can't run at the speeds of Sonic but only if Xonic's brother is gone he can go at the speed of 2000 miles per hour which is a blistering speed.

Sails is your everyday anthropomorphic two tailed fox with a heart for Xonic and Sails always one way or the other gets kidnaped and Xonic has to save him and Sails has faith in Xonic that he will save the fox and Sails is a light purple fox and light yellow eyes. At this two tailed fox is only 7 years old.

But before Xonic and the fox could make it to the power source place the whole tunnel the duo was in was collapsing and Xonic said "Sails! Grab my hands quick!" But before the fox could grab the hedgehog's hand the fox was kidnapped

The hedgehog had enough of this kidnap after kidnapping so Xonic spin dashed at over the maximum speed he shouldn't be able to go at Xonic got out of his spin dash and flipped and went into a run when Xonic caught up to the kidnapper Xonic was suppressed to see the Killer Fox and Xonic was furious and with the limited rights he had he made the Killer fox trip and fall and quickly caught the light purple fox and the light purple fox landed in Xonic's arms however the Killer fox cocked his SMG and the hedgehog turned his head whilst running and ran at an even faster speed of 3000 miles per hour and the poor hedgehog is sweating hard but the hedgehog isn't going to give up! The Killer fox tried to shoot the two tailed fox but ultimately failed to do so with the speed of the hedgehog the bullets missed except one shot the hedgehog in the one of his arms but the hedgehog yelled "AGH! You sadistic moron stop!!! You shooting at children you do realize this right?" Whist the hedgehog was running at a slower speed so the sadistic fox could hear him.

But the sadistic fox didn't stop or show any care in what the hedgehog said the hedgehog kept running at a blistering speeds soon the duo made it to Hill Top Zone and the hedgehog gently put the light purple fox who was asleep down as

the hedgehog checked the bullet wound and the hedgehog saw to his surprise the bullet wasn't wasn't deep at all it was sticking out of the hedgehog's arm and the hedgehog pulled the bullet out with some excruciating pain "Ahhg! That hurt like crazy but I need to put some disinfecting spray on luckily I have some in my bag!" said the hedgehog as he put some spray in the wound the young fox woke up and looked around and hugged the hedgehog and said "Xonic are you ok? You yelled in pain when I was asleep and I heard it then you're short yell of pain woke me and I heard you coming when you got out of the collapsing tunnel I owe you one brother!" And the hedgehog turned around whist putting on a white cloth tightly around the wound then put sticky stuff on the base of the cloth and one on the part that the hedgehog was pulling stick the two parts of the cloth together and then put clear duct tape over the sticky stuff part and said to Sails "yeah I'm fine I just pulled out the bullet out of my arm it didn't go far enough for me to get surgery done and I made a cast and put it on and you don't owe me anything buddy let's go home!" The young fox said "Hey Xonic let's look around at this part of Hill Top Xonic!" The hedgehog agreed for the fox have a happy time before going back to their home but Xonic felt something tap on his top spike on Xonic's back and quickly turned around and saw Sonic the hedgehog.


	2. Chapters 2 - 3

Chapter 2: the derivation

Xonic said to Sonic "why the heck are you here Sonic aren't you supposed to save the world?" The dark blue hedgehog replied to the question "Nope it's my lucky day to hang out and Tails was repairing a bi-Wing of mine so I came here hoping you'll be here little guy." Sails was hiding under a bench and Xonic looked at the fox and looked back at Sonic and said "my little buddy that you saw in Station Square he's shy he only trusts me but he has a few exceptions to that though." Xonic signaled to Sails that means Came here, bud This Hedgehog is a good guy Sails nodded and slowly hugged Xonic but looked slightly scared but not as scared as he was before Xonic said "This is Sails." Sonic said nervously "Your buddy is gone." Xonic quickly turned around and saw that Sonic was right but when Xonic turned around again Sonic was also gone "What the heck is going on!" Xonic said he ran at 20 miles per hour so that way he had more time to react if someone was in his way but Xonic tripped and fell into a hole whist bumping his head "Ugh! Where am I?" Xonic got up and walked around for a bit then realized that he had forgotten about Sails and Sonic then started running at blistering speeds to get out of the cavern and then slowed down but before the hedgehog could get far he was arrested.

Chapter 3: The Jail Of Moronic Stupidity

Xonic woke up to see that he was looked up and the Jail Armadillo said "Well if isn't Xonic the hedgehog!" And the hedgehog wasn't having the sarcastic tone or jokes and the hedgehog said "What in the heck is going on I didn't do anything wrong!" And the Armadillo said "Wrong you broke me hospital!" The hedgehog said "Hah! What's funny about that is they were going to hurt my sick brother and right now he is kidnaped and same goes for The Legendary Sonic the hedgehog as well so what is your motive here buddy?!" The Armadillo said "Yeah he was a freak no fox shouldn't have two tails and why should he have them?" The hedgehog ignored him and demanded "Where is my brother and I have the rights to break this place!" The Armadillo said "To Aquatic Ruin Zone hospital no less." The hedgehog said "It has SUNK UNDERWATER NOW LET ME OUT YOU TRAITOR!" The Armadillo went out of the room then the hedgehog found a way to be a free hedgehog again. Xonic jumped and did a Spin Dash and the chain which was blocking him from escaping then he broke the cell open then destroyed the area until he found his stuff including his watch then he heard a yell "GET THAT HEDGEHOG!" From the Armadillo then the hedgehog said "Bye bye!" Then the troops of the Armadillo tried shooting Xonic's head but Xonic jumped onto a window sill then the Armadillo said "Don't you dare Xonic you'll pay for the all of this destroyed property!" And the hedgehog shook his head and took the dare as a joke and quickly called all of the staff "Morons!" And jumped out the window and went into a blistering run and the Armadillo said "Follow the hedgehog and alert the animals of this Zone that the hedgehog is dangerous and will destroy property!" The hedgehog slowed to a walk and got to a restaurant for a quick turquito then a Zone PSA came on a TV showing the sky blue hedgehog with a caption saying this hedgehog is highly dangerous and can destroy properties within 5 minutes or less

And all of the animals quickly turned to the hedgehog and said firmly and in unison "Are you the hedgehog in that photo?" And the hedgehog replied honestly and with a slight tone of urgency with a mix of firm tone "Yes and I'm not gonna destroy property and in fact I only do it if my adopted brother is in danger or if someone locked me up when I have to save my brother ok? I'm innocent hedgehog alright I promise you that I would never destroy buildings that doesn't lock me up or rather any innocent building now let's all calm down alright?" And the hedgehog's turquito arrived and he asked the waiter if he can eat outside and for the check and then the waiter said "Yes and where's your parents." Xonic said "I don't have any parents nor will I expect an adoption now I have a brother to save. now please give me the check." The waiter stared at the sky blue hedgehog for seconds and then nodded and gave the check to the hedgehog and the hedgehog said "Thanks the food is great I'll make sure to come back with my little brother now bye man!" The hedgehog started to run then the waiter stopped the hedgehog and said "Good luck take this thing I hope it helps you a two tailed fox that was orange and white gave it to me and said 'give this to a blue hedgehog with strapped shoes with a buckles on the ends' and I think you're the chosen one kid good luck bye!" And the hedgehog said "Thanks again man!"and the waiter waved and yelled "you're welcome!" The hedgehog ran of well finishing his turquito.


	3. Chapters 4 - 5

Chapter 4: the gadget of weird things

Xonic well running looked at device put it on his left arm and immediately the device said "Registering this hedgehog."

Xonic was confused but rolled with it and Xonic tried to take off the gadget but it couldn't come off but his watch could but Xonic put back on the watch on his right arm the device said "This is now the permanently the owner of this device and the name of this hedgehog is Xonic the hedgehog." and the hedgehog kept running but at 10 miles per hour and then he sped up to his over maximum speed of 2000 miles per hour and he ran over a fountain with no fear then he jumped over houses and then he landed on the Hill Top grass then ran again at the same speed then he stopped abruptly because he saw military helicopter with Sonic inside arrested than the hedgehog was jumped by a voice coming from the new device "Sonic? Sonic can you read me?." Xonic answered the question and said "This is not Sonic but I'm a friend of his and my name is Xonic the hedgehog just call me Xonic." The voice replied "ok is Sonic there with you Xonic?" The hedgehog facepalmed and said "No. he has been taken by a military helicopter though." The voice replied and said "My name is Tails and this device is now NEVER coming off of you I gave this device to a waiter at Hill Top you must've received this device but no matter so that little bit of information thanks Xonic now are you looking for someone I can try to track them down with my technology in hand." The hedgehog was happy to hear this and said "Yes! I'm trying to find my adopted brother can you please track him down!" Tails' voice said staticky "your brother is…..a….Aquatic...Zone ...Xonic..'ood luck."

Chapter 5: The Aquatic Trouble

After the static response from Tails The hedgehog speeded immediately at the which is 2000 miles per hour and he reached Aquatic Ruin Zone's hospital Sails could barely see the hedgehog but enough to know it was Xonic and banged on the window it shattered and an alarm went off and the hedgehog said while running at a new speed of 5000 miles per hour and he snatched the fox but there was an new security precaution the poor fox was chained down with a beeper for if the hedgehog tried to take the fox and it looked like there was a surveillance cameras everywhere around the room where Sails was the hedgehog said "Dang alright Sails tell me did they say what this 'beeper could do?" The fox said "Yes they said it would KILL me Xonic please help me." The hedgehog is extremely mad and Xonic whispered to the fox extremely Quito so the surveillance cameras couldn't hear him "Alright do not tell any of the staff here this but. I'm-!" The hedgehog was cut off by the animal staff coming into the room but the hedgehog made sure to slip his fingers carefully to the very edge of the window sill outside of the room that Sails was locked up in but they had a fast moving metal slab that is going to crush Xonic's hands but Xonic moves at 5000 miles per hour and destroyed all of the surveillance cameras outside of the building and he raced inside of the building but guards were at the front so Xonic said to the guards " hey you two there turn around I promise I will not hurt you I swear I won't." The guards did what they were told and the hedgehog knocked the two out in 3 seconds "moronic guards of course!" And Xonic turned around and saw fourteen cameras and the hedgehog said "This building is going to be destroyed and I don't even care for you and your moronic building I'll make sure to even destroy whatever is rebuilding this building underwater and I have the rights to do this!" Xonic exclaimed and destroyed all fourteen cameras and ran at a blistering speed to the electricity room along with room 34556-EXSMDR which Xonic assumed meant 'extra security measured room' and he spin dashed through electrical source and raced to the room that Sails was kept captive then found a note from the creator of the building saying 'if you put one hand on your buddy your buddy will be killed asap along with you happy death- Shap the Armadillo

The hedgehog raced back to the lobby and trashed the office of the building and knocking out every animal along with trashing the office and found a tiny crack with a hole and the hedgehog Spin Dashed through the crack apparently the Spin Dash didn't make the building collapse and when he found the Armadillo the hedgehog said "Shap you have some Emeralds to pull a threat like that you sadistic Armadillo!" he picked the Armadillo up and then threw the Armadillo so hard his shell shattered to pieces and the hedgehog said extremely furiously "I don't have the rights to kill you but killing my brother gets me mad let me show you the paper that says you must follow my orders or else I get to demolish your building and you must follow the orders ASAP too look at this sentence right now!" The hedgehog showed the paper to the Armadillo whilst stepping on the Armadillo the paper said if the light blue hedgehog's adopted brother is stolen without consent from the Station Square adoption center or the world government lawmakers and or the light blue hedgehog; the light blue hedgehog has the right to destroy everything to get his adopted brother back and if his adopted brother is threatened to die he gets to make the owners of the building really badly hurt and you must follow the light blue hedgehog demands when it's made or aka you follow the hedgehog's demands ASAP even if it means demolishing the building or to do surgery to but his twin tail back or both tails and take away and bombs or explosives away from the hedgehog's adopted brother.

Ps: this written by the world government lawmakers and with cooperation with the Station Square adoption center.

The hedgehog said "see you are in no way escaping this now free my brother right now or else I'll demolished this building ASAP and get my brother and threatening my life in the process and let the building kill you or your can free my brother and you live and you demolish your building and get my brother without have surgery to getting arid of one of his tails and or have surgery to put back his tail back if he had surgery done to get arid of his tails. Either way you have to stop the nightmares you caused and stress you've made me go through so WHY DID YOU DO THIS YOU MORONIC PIECE OF CRAP YOU SENT ME TO JAIL NOW TAKE MY BROTHER THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU TURN YOURSELF INTO THE POLICE NOW GET MY BROTHER NOW!!!" The hedgehog has had enough crisis and the Armadillo said "Go kill yourself then I'll think about it sir!" The hedgehog said "come again? You want me to 'kill' myself that ain't happening now go get my brother now!! I'm not going to ask you again you must follow my demands exactly as I say them so go get my brother!!"

The Armadillo gave up and slapped the hedgehog in the face and said "No I will not going to to the 'Demands' you do my 'demands'." The Armadillo said pulling a pistol out of his desk and Xonic Spin Dashed at the Armadillo's pistol to split it in half and the hedgehog also completely destroyed the Armadillo's desk well he was at it.

Xonic said when he stood up again "oh you're going to stop whatever is happening to my brother NOW!"

The hedgehog pushed the Armadillo to the room where Sails is and Sails was there on the bed and the heart rate monitor was blank Sails was dead Xonic said to the Armadillo "Your company killed my brother I'm going to sue your company!"

Before Xonic checked if the device was plugged into the wall and to the arm and it was Sails is dead Xonic crying ran to a local court and demanded a lawsuit to the Hill Top Zone hospital with Sails' dead corpse in the hedgehog's arms and the judge saw the dead fox and immediately said "yes that hospital has been known to kill innocent children let me send a real paramedic to bring you and your brother to a real hospital and we will legally shutdown that hospital for good!"said the judge and Xonic said happy crying "Thank sir!" And the judge nodded and the hedgehog waited patiently for the real paramedics well the hedgehog was waiting he checked the fox's back he still had two tails and hugged the poor fox an hour later the real paramedics arrived.


	4. Last chapter

Chapter 6: a miracle

Xonic and Sails are in the ambulance truck's back and the paramedics said "We just gave your buddy a shot or a antidote for the sickness he had he should be up in 3 hours." The hedgehog smiled and said "thanks!" and high fived the paramedics and left and the paramedics yelled "you're welcome have a great day!" A whole 3 hours later Sails had awoken from his sleep and saw Xonic worried and said "Thank god Sails I saved your life again and guess where we are?" And the fox guessed "Emerald Coast?"

The hedgehog said "Nope Emerald Hill Zone I moved us AGAIN but I wanted the both of us happy so we now live in Emerald Hill Zone!" The fox hugged the hedgehog and said "What happened to you? You're cut and bleeding in some places." Xonic said "I risked my life once more just for you buddy I yelled and screamed at the boss of the Aquatic Ruin Zone hospital. Hey remember that Armadillo that let us to his cottage?." And the fox said "Yes I do why?" And the young fox questioned the hedgehog said "well he is going to jail. I hope anyway."

The fox asked "Why do hope the nice Armadillo goes to jail."


End file.
